TYCHO.MSG
TYCHO.MSG — диалоговый файл Тихо, персонажа Fallout. Лас Вегасе.} {119}{}{Спасибо за совет и выпивку.} {120}{}{Тут есть шваль и шваль. Одна шваль - это Черепа, банда, которая зависает в клоповнике Марсель. Они просто второсортные хулиганы. Но вот вторая шваль ходит под рукой одного жирного ублюдка, какого - ты уже, наверное, сам догадался. И вот эти парни организованы и опасны.} {121}{}{Понятно. Спасибо за информацию.} {122}{}{Да, ну, в общем, мое семейство научило меня всему, что нужно знать для выживания. К примеру, никогда не пить воду, в которой нет ни насекомых, ни мха. Только ядовитая или радиоактивная вода будет такой чистой в пустошах. Ну и еще кучу подобных вещей.} {123}{}{Например?} {124}{}{Ну. Если у тебя есть некоторое время, я мог бы кое-что тебе рассказать.} {125}{}{Конечно, это было бы здорово.} {126}{}{Прости, у меня не очень много времени.} {127}{}{Стой, не так быстро. Мы ведь так и не закончили знакомиться, помнишь? Как тебя зовут, незнакомец?} {128}{}{Я } {129}{}{.} {130}{}{Не твое дело, псих.} {131}{}{Рад познакомиться. Ходи осторожно, друг.} {132}{}{Ну-ну, не стоит быть таким невежливым. Впрочем, с такими манерами тебе лучше идти своей дорогой.} {133}{}{Накось выкуси.} {134}{}{Как скажешь. Удачи.} {135}{}{Чего ты хочешь?} {136}{}{Прости, что вторгаюсь в твое личное, но, может, это тебе стоит пойти подрочить в другом месте?} {137}{}{Мне нужны сведения о местных гангстерах.} {138}{}{Я хочу побольше узнать про этот город.} {139}{}{Привет еще раз. Чем могу помочь?} {140}{}{Киллиан попросил меня помочь вычистить этот город, и мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь.} {141}{}{Ну, это бар "Выгребная яма", мерзостное вместилище низости и все такое. На запад отсюда казино Гизмо. Говорят, что играют там краплеными. На юг отсюда "Развалина", отель Марсель, там ты можешь переночевать за слишком большую, как по мне, кучу бутылочных крышек. Там рядом магазин Киллиана. Киллиан держит что-то вроде универсального магазина, а также пытается поддерживать в этом городе закон и порядок. Он хороший человек. Там же на юге ты найдешь дока Морбида, он там проводит такие забавные операции, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.} {142}{}{Надеюсь, мой небольшой обзор тебе поможет.} {143}{}{} {144}{}{Говорят, ты тут связался с Гизмо. Я бы на твоем месте очень осторожно относился к этому мешку сала.} {145}{}{Не твое дело.} {146}{}{Да, я теперь работаю на Гизмо. Тебе какое дело?} {147}{}{Грубо, но честно. Но береги спину. Гизмо не отличается особой заботой о своих людях.} {148}{}{Мало сказать, что этот твой новый начальник виной половине всего горя и насилия в этом городе. Не жди ни от кого особой помощи тут, а меньше всего - от Гизмо. Эх, плохо-то как. Ты мог бы изменить тут все к лучшему.} {149}{}{Чем могу помочь?} {150}{}{Есть какие-нибудь советы?} {151}{}{Спасибо за помощь. Я думаю, пришло время нам расстаться.} {152}{}{Да, я бы держался за миллион миль от того, кто это сделал. Правда, я ничего подобного раньше не видел. Думаю, лучший выбор - быстро двигать отсюда.} {153}{}{Хорошо. Должен сказать, что это была для меня честь и великое удовольствие.} {154}{}{Не пропусти зоны высокой радиации. Это те области, которые перенесли прямой ядерный удар, там может быть крепкая вторичная каскадная радиация. Я бы советовал избегать таких мест и вообще обходить их десятой дорогой.} {155}{}{Обрати внимание на отсутствие животных на большой территории. И на кучки костей. Кто бы там ни жил - это настоящий зверь. Держи оружие наготове.} {156}{}{На военной базе вроде этой должна быть где-то центральная командная рубка.} {157}{}{Бьюсь об заклад, что мы смогли бы пройти через эти силовые поля при помощи небольшого короткого замыкания, или если бы нам удалось найти компьютер, который управляет полями.} {158}{}{Есть много странных рассказов о Некрополе, Городе мертвых. Будь начеку, там может быть очень опасно.} {159}{}{Нужно перестроиться.} {160}{}{На каком расстоянии мне держаться?} {161}{}{Будь поблизости.} {162}{}{Держись на среднем расстоянии.} {163}{}{Держись на далекой дистанции.} {164}{}{Какими боевыми навыками ты владеешь?} {165}{}{Я получил неплохую выучку следопыта: я могу использовать копье, конечно, когда совсем к стене припрет, ну и я неплохо обращаюсь с маленькими пистолетами и винтовками.} {166}{}{Нет, ничего.} # # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following line is not spoken to the player, but instead # is spoken to Katja, a female thief who may be a member of the player's group. # (See Katja.msg for particulars about Katja). # {167}{}{Да, если ты, конечно, хочешь прикончить своего ящера.} # # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following two lines are identical in English, but they # differ in foreign translations. The first line is for the case of the # player-character masculine ("my friend" will be masculine); the second line is # for the case of the player-character feminine ("my friend" will be feminine). # {168}{}{Хорошо, самое время. Веди, мой друг, и давай малость почистим тут улицы. Я бы рекомендовал скинуть Гизмо, если получится.} {169}{}{Хорошо, самое время. Веди, моя подруга, и давай малость почистим тут улицы. Я бы рекомендовал скинуть Гизмо, если получится.} {170}{}{Да?} {171}{}{Я думаю, может, нам стоит держаться вместе?} {172}{}{Ничего, извини.} {173}{}{Вы получаете 300 единиц опыта за то, что завербовали Тихо, пустынного следопыта.} # # Tycho tell-me-abouts # {1000}{}{Джанктаун} {1001}{}{Следопыты} {1002}{}{Чип} {1003}{}{Война} {1004}{}{Пустошь} {1005}{}{Последователи} {1006}{}{Собор} {1007}{}{Гарл} {1008}{}{Создатель} {1009}{}{Единение} {1010}{}{Сет} {1011}{}{Водораздел} {1012}{}{Некрополь} {1013}{}{Зал} {1014}{}{Библиотека} {1015}{}{Смотритель} {1016}{}{Медик} {1017}{}{Лечение} {1018}{}{Убежище} {1019}{}{Убежище-13} {1020}{}{Убежище 13} {1021}{}{Киллиан} {1022}{}{Гизмо} {1023}{}{Могильник} {1024}{}{Шэйди} {1025}{}{Сэндс} {1026}{}{Хаб} {1027}{}{Казино} {1028}{}{Магазин} {1029}{}{Когти смерти} {1030}{}{Исход} {1031}{}{Послушники} {1032}{}{Паладины} {1033}{}{Писцы} {1034}{}{Дети} {1036}{}{Братство} {1037}{}{Чаны} {1038}{}{Военная база} {1039}{}{База} {1041}{}{Апокалипсис} {1042}{}{Мутанты} {1043}{}{Морфеус} {1044}{}{Ханы} {1045}{}{Танди} {1046}{}{Алия} {1047}{}{Диана} {1048}{}{Гвен} {1049}{}{Петрокс} {1050}{}{Толя} {1051}{}{Самогон} {1052}{}{Препараты} {1053}{}{Сет} {1054}{}{Арадеш} {1055}{}{Разло} {1056}{}{Циммерман} {1057}{}{Регуляторы} {1058}{}{Мусорщики} {1059}{}{Клинки} {1060}{}{Николь} {1061}{}{Лейтенант} {1062}{}{Психика} {1063}{}{Эксперименты} {1064}{}{Полиция} {1065}{}{Торговцы} {1100}{}{Ну, Джанктаун мне, конечно, не дом, но это любопытный город. У него есть потенциал, хотя я и не уверен, что строить будущее из отбросов прошлого - это самая хорошая идея.} {1101}{}{Мы, следопыты, происходим с востока, из земли, которая когда-то называлась штатом Невада. Наш род восходит еще к древним техасским рейнджерам. Мы учимся выживать и сражаться, чтобы выйти в мир и не только выжить, но и сделать мир чуть-чуть лучше.} {1102}{}{Я уже очень давно не видал пережитков старой техники вроде водяного чипа. Лично я предпочитаю полагаться на себя, а не на механизм, который ты еще и не можешь починить.} {1103}{}{Война была плодом человеческой жадности и безумия. Будем надеяться, что мы хорошо усвоили урок, чтобы не повторить этот кошмар.} {1104}{}{Пустоши опасны даже для опытного и осторожного путника. Радиация и странные твари снимают свою пошлину за проход. Ходи осторожно и помни: все, что ты видишь и слышишь - это знак.} {1105}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1106}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1107}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1108}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1109}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1110}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1111}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1112}{}{Город Смерти - подходящее название. Там раньше был небольшой городок Бейкерсфилд. Но теперь там дом родной для гулей и тварей еще похуже.} {1113}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1114}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1115}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1116}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1117}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1118}{}{Я слышал о больших подземных Убежищах, но я о них ничего толком не знаю.} {1119}{}{Я слышал о больших подземных Убежищах, но я о них ничего толком не знаю.} {1120}{}{Я слышал о больших подземных Убежищах, но я о них ничего толком не знаю.} {1121}{}{Киллиан - хороший человек, который делает трудную работу.} {1122}{}{Гизмо... он меня без ножа режет. Он свое еще получит.} {1123}{}{Могильник? Мне говорили, что это обиталище банд на Побережье, и жизнь там суровая.} {1124}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1125}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1126}{}{Хаб - это большое торговое сообщество, недалеко от Джанктауна, на юге.} {1127}{}{Казино Гизмо - последнее место, куда я собрался бы пойти, только разве что для того, чтобы сломать ублюдку его жирную шею.} {1128}{}{У Киллиана очень неплохой магазин в Джанктауне.} {1129}{}{Я слыхал рассказы про тварь, которая была быстрее, больше и злее, чем положено земной твари. Рассказов, правда было немного, это означает, что они мало кого оставляют в живых. Большие когти, свирепый нрав.} {1130}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1131}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1132}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1133}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1134}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1136}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1137}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1138}{}{У военных тут были разбросаны секретные базы, не знаю только, где именно.} {1139}{}{У военных тут были разбросаны секретные базы, не знаю только, где именно.} {1141}{}{Ядерный армагеддон был плодом гордыни и глупости. Теперь мы платим за это.} {1142}{}{Конечно, там есть и странные вещи. Я видел мутировавших скорпионов и коров, и слыхал, что в Некрополе полным-полно гулей, которые похожи на людей, но совсем не люди.} {1143}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1144}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1145}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1146}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1147}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1148}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1149}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1150}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1151}{}{Я предпочитаю густой портер, ну или Ядер-Колу.} {1152}{}{Я бы держался от наркоты подальше на твоем месте. Она может тебе помочь, но потом всегда придется за это платить.} {1153}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1154}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1155}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1156}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1157}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1158}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1159}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1160}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1161}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1162}{}{Имеешь в виду телепатию... Не, в такое я не верю.} {1163}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1164}{}{Прости, тут я тебе помочь не могу.} {1165}{}{Некоторые торговцы из Хаба регулярно посещают Джанктаун и другие города.} #Женский вариант, Елка, 13.12.2006 6:46 {10102}{}{Новое лицо. Путешественников тут - пятачок за пучок. Но ты не похожа на остальных. Выпьешь со мной?} {10114}{}{Да, я заметила. Что тебе известно о тех сопляках?} {10120}{}{Тут есть шваль и шваль. Одна шваль - это Черепа, банда, которая зависает в клоповнике Марсель. Они просто второсортные хулиганы. Но вот вторая шваль ходит под рукой одного жирного ублюдка, какого - ты уже, наверное, сама догадалась. И вот эти парни организованы и опасны.} {10127}{}{Стой, не так быстро. Мы ведь так и не закончили знакомиться, помнишь? Как тебя зовут, незнакомка?} {10132}{}{Ну-ну, не стоит быть такой невежливой. Впрочем, с такими манерами тебе лучше идти своей дорогой.} {10144}{}{Говорят, ты тут связалась с Гизмо. Я бы на твоем месте очень осторожно относился к этому мешку сала.} {10148}{}{Мало сказать, что этот твой новый начальник виной половине всего горя и насилия в этом городе. Не жди ни от кого особой помощи тут, а меньше всего - от Гизмо. Эх, плохо-то как. Ты могла бы изменить тут все к лучшему.} }} За кулисами Данный файл составлен Джесси Хейнигом[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]]. Примечания de:TYCHO.MSG en:TYCHO.MSG hu:Tycho.msg pt-br:TYCHO.MSG uk:TYCHO.MSG Категория:Диалоговые файлы Fallout